


The Neighbors

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 8 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - Why is there screaming next door???---Daisy is at home studying for her stats exam when the sound of a loud cry sounds through the thin walls of her New York apartment. She chuckles, rolling her eyes. It is not the first time she has heard some form of exclamation coming from her neighbors, in fact, various forms of yelling, crying, and pounding are fairly common from the couple next door. Daisy sighs. When she moved in a year ago, a new college freshman wide-eyed and excited to be in the Big Apple, she never imagined living next door to two people who…love…each other as much Blaine and Sebastian do. But love each other they do—very, very much. It was pretty much a daily occurrence (sometimes more than once in a day) that Daisy found herself putting on her noise-canceling headphones to drown out the sounds.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Kudos: 36





	The Neighbors

Daisy is at home studying for her stats exam when the sound of a loud cry sounds through the thin walls of her New York apartment. She chuckles, rolling her eyes. It is not the first time she has heard some form of exclamation coming from her neighbors, in fact, various forms of yelling, crying, and pounding are fairly common from the couple next door. Daisy sighs. When she moved in a year ago, a new college freshman wide-eyed and excited to be in the Big Apple, she never imagined living next door to two people who…love…each other as much Blaine and Sebastian do. But love each other they do—very, very much. It was pretty much a daily occurrence (sometimes more than once in a day) that Daisy found herself putting on her noise-canceling headphones to drown out the sounds.

Early on she had wanted to stomp over to their door and complain because come on, do you really need to be fucking _all the time_? But then Blaine showed up at her door one day, Sebastian in tow, with a freshly baked apple pie, two bright smiles, and a warm welcome into the building. They were about five years her senior and readily offered her all kinds of advice about moving from the Midwest to the largest city in the country. After that, their kindness only continued—Sebastian often offering to carry her groceries up the stairs or Blaine promising to water her plants when she left for a week to visit her parents. So she never said a word. She doesn’t even know if they realize she hears them.

So, a year later, this is just how it is: Daisy hears the first sound (usually from Blaine) and she queues up her Spotify playlist for about an hour. No harm is done.

However, on this particular day, just as she’s about to grab her Beats, the scream rings through the walls again, but there is something different about it this time. It’s definitely Blaine, but he does not sound like he is in pleasure. There is no, “Sebastian, please! Baby, right there!” It’s just a scream: a terrified scream.

It does not help that the front gate to their building has been broken for over a week, despite the landlord’s empty promises to fix it. Anyone could come in at any time. A chill shivers up her back, _what if some ax-murderer is after Blaine?_ Daisy shakes her head, telling herself to stop being so ridiculous. But the scream sounds again, so she sets her headphones back down on the coffee table and freezes, listening for any other signs of anguish.

For a few beats, it’s completely silent, and Daisy sighs in relief, believing everything to be fine. But then Blaine’s suddenly screaming over and over, this time followed by a panicked screech of, “Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!”

Daisy jumps up in alarm, grabbing her softball bat from her gym gear in the closet before rushing out of the apartment and to Blaine and Sebastian’s door. Placing her ear against the door, she soon finds the entrances to their apartments are much more soundproof than their walls, as she can’t decipher any words. However, she does hear two voices speaking, and the panic swells up in her sternum. Blaine is the nicest person, and maybe he’s a little too loud when he climaxes but that isn’t a reason to kill him! Daisy starts pounding on the door, yelling, “Don’t hurt him! Leave Blaine alone!”

If Daisy had the strength to break down the door, she would, because Blaine Anderson is not getting murdered today, not if she has a say.

The door unexpectedly swings open, bringing into a view a very naked Sebastian, save for the boxer shorts haphazardly pulled over his hips. The taller man gives her a once over, taking in the bat in her hand with a quirked eyebrow, “Is everything okay, Daisy?” He asks, just as Blaine walks up from behind, clad in a bathrobe.

Blaine smiles, slipping an arm around Sebastian’s waist and giving Daisy a wave, “Daisy, hey! How are you—why do you have a bat?” His face screws up into confusion.

Daisy swallows, letting in a deep breath, still trying to catch it after yelling through the door. She runs her free hand through her hair, shaking her head, “I, uh, I heard screaming through the walls, and with the gate be broken and everything…” She trails off, staring down at the floor.

“So, you came over here to save me?” Blaine asks, his voice soft and laced with thanks, “That’s the sweetest thing,” Daisy finally looks up to find both men smiling,

“Don’t worry, Daisy.” Sebastian smirks, “I already saved him—there was a spider crawling up the wall in our bedroom,” He says with a roll of his eyes, “But I got it.”

Blaine lets a squeak, complaining, “It was a big spider, don’t even start, mister!” Pinching the taller man in the side before turning back to the girl at their door, “We’re really sorry if we had you worried.” Blaine gives Daisy a guilty smile.

Daisy smiles back with a wave of her hand, feeling a little ridiculous for assuming the worst, “Oh, it’s okay, spiders are disgusting, so I totally understand.” She laughs quietly, gesturing back toward her own place, “Well, uh, I better get going, but I’m glad you’re not dead,” She laughs, backing away.

She’s just opened the door when Sebastian’s voice causes her to turn, the other man brazenly standing out in the hallway in his underwear, “If you heard Blaine scream, then how much do you hear on a daily basis?” He asks, arms crossed, and a devilish grin on his lips.

Daisy’s cheeks flare up into a fiery red as she squeaks out, “I have noise-canceling headphones,” before hurrying into her apartment and shutting the door.

The sound of Blaine reprimanding Sebastian can be heard through the walls, “Leave that poor girl alone, you bastard,” followed by Sebastian’s warm laugh and a groan from Blaine, “You are the absolute worst, Sebastian Smythe!”

There’s a beat of silence and Daisy holds her breath, thinking maybe the spider drama has saved her from an afternoon listening to loud music, but then Sebastian growls, “That’s not what you said last night,” leaving the girl to scramble for headphones and press play.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
